Jungle
Jungle is a primary Elemental Power sometimes also referred to as "The Green". Species Wielders Murtua On Murtua, the Green is represented by the Matoran prefix Bo-'', as well as the colors blue and green. Faces of Death *Ye-Karn has a limited range of Green powers. Spherus Magna Element Lords *The Element Lord of Jungle has a wide range of plant-based powers. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Jungle is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Bo-'', as well as the colors blue, dark turquoise, green, and tan. Matoran *Bo-Matoran represent the Element of Jungle. They contain a minuscule amount of Elemental Jungle Energy. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Jungle are male. *Toa of Jungle have the Elemental Power of Jungle, allowing them to create, control and absorb plant life. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Jungle Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Jungle possess small traces of Elemental Jungle Energy. Bohrok *Herdok have a very limited range of Jungle powers. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Plant Control and all Makuta have a limited range of Jungle powers. Skakdi *Skakdi of Jungle are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon that allows them to focus their powers individually. Examples *Creating plant life. *Controlling plant life. **Changing the form of plants. *Absorbing plant life. *Unleashing a Jungle Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Jungle:' *Bo-Matoran - Inaccessible. *Åuset *Braxel *Czarcen *Dohlu *Eilaiki *Flor (Deceased) *Gaveil (Deceased) *Gyah - Altered when she was transformed into a Toa Hordika in The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe. *Hark (Deceased) *Iinokin *Maruk *Nejodis *Onathei (Deceased) *Shurawl *Sorj *Triza (Deceased) *Ukhikh *Xironu *Yeigo *Kerh - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Mashau - Altered and diminished when he was transformed into a Turaga Hordika. *Thylene - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Ujama - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *A Toa of Jungle that guarded the Makoki Stone (Deceased) *A Toa of Jungle in the Toa Empire Alternate Universe. *Herdok - Limited Jungle powers. *All Makuta - Limited Jungle powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Plant Control - Limited Jungle powers. *Takutanuva - Limited Jungle powers; now unmerged. *Aso - Limited Jungle powers. *Brutaka - Limited Jungle powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Ulreq - Limited Jungle powers. *Ye-Karn - Limited Jungle powers. *Xakan - Limited Jungle powers. *Venom - Limited Jungle powers. *Rama - Limited Jungle powers granted by his X-Force. (Deceased) *Gerdris - Limited Jungle powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Metztli - Limited Jungle powers. *The Element Lord of Jungle The following locations are or were affiliated with Jungle: *Bota Magna *Cavern of Jungle *Gra-Wahi **Gra-Koro *Gra-Wahi **Gra-Koro *Green Region **Ota-Koro East **Ota-Koro West *Ota-Koro *Ota-Koro *Ota-Koro *Ota-Suva *Ota-Wahi *Ota-Wahi *Ota-Wahi **Ota-Koro *Ota-Wahi *Ota-Wahi *Ota-Wahi *Tesara Trivia * *When creating the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings decided to replace the prevalence of the Jungle power with the Elemental Power of Air. This was because there was greater need for Air powers than Jungle powers, due to a smaller amount of plant life within the Great Spirit Robot. *Semi-Matoran Onuka, Toa Onuka, and Turaga Onuka, regardless of their elemental affiliation, possess a limited range of non-elemental Jungle powers, allowing them to photosynthesize, as well as control and communicate telepathically with plant life. See Also *Crystal Zlinj *Qemhu *Verdaren *Zlinj Category:Elements Category:Toa_Ausar